


a pair of idiots

by bickz



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Mild Smut, Mutual Pining, Pre-Time Skip, Tsundere felix, Walking In On Someone, smug asshole sylvain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 20:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bickz/pseuds/bickz
Summary: Felix finds himself alone in Sylvain's room with a bottle of pent-up emotions and a very inviting bed that smells distinctly like Sylvain. Oh, and also his trusty right hand is there.





	a pair of idiots

**Author's Note:**

> i'm fucking clawing my way out of this writer's block. ty sylvix for my life.  
(fic could rly be pre- or post-timeskip, but i prefer silly teenager shenanigans)
> 
> this was requested by a lovely mutual on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bickzyy/status/1183449999348326401)! prompt was the phrase "shut up and kiss me already."  
i hope you enjoy, carissa 💙

“Stupid idiot Sylvain,” Felix grumbles. 

But he doesn’t really mean it. Or, well, he does. Because Goddess, that man is an absolutely oblivious moron. Sylvain may be clever, a prodigy some would say, yet he’s too blind to see what’s right in front of him. He’s too preoccupied to notice how Felix flushes under his teasing, to catch Felix staring a little too intensely at him during dinner, to realise that Felix prefers hand-to-hand combat with him for a very particular reason.

Others might insist that this is all Felix’s fault, that he’s too guarded with his true feelings. Felix would argue that he’s conveying his emotions to the best of his ability.

“Fucking dumbass,” Felix hisses breathlessly. He turns his head, inhales deeply, lets his senses be filled with the scent of Sylvain as he grabs at the base of his cock. “_ Shit _.”

All of this is that idiot’s fault.

Sylvain was supposed to meet with Felix for some training in the afternoon, but he never showed, even though Felix showed immense restraint and waited a whole twenty-nine minutes for his childhood friend. With his patience worn extremely thin, Felix had stomped over to Sylvain’s room, expecting to find him snoozing away or about to partake in something more sinful. The thought of Sylvain in this room, on this bed, under these sheets, with someone else, makes the fire in Felix’s gut burn ever hotter. 

Felix strokes up his length, his eyes squeezed shut as he pictures that shit-eating grin directed at him, that luscious mop of red hair in his fingers, those strong, calloused hands on his bare skin. He bucks up into his own tight fist, grunting at the dry friction. _ Fuck _, he’s been holding back for so long, pretending that he doesn’t think this way about his childhood friend while he jerks off in the shameful darkness of his room. But being alone in Sylvain’s room with his repressed desires, surrounded by the distinct smell of him, Felix just couldn’t help himself.

“Fuck, _ Sylvain _,” Felix whines. 

Tears prick at Felix’s eyes, pain and frustration forming a lump in his throat. He presses his thumb hard against the head of his cock, imagines that it’s Sylvain’s hand smearing precum down his shaft, and keens a little too loudly. Just that thought alone has Felix so close to completion (_ too soon _), teetering dangerously on the edge of losing control. He wants so bad to buck into his hand with reckless abandon, to coat his stomach and Sylvain’s bed with his seed. But he can’t do that -- he shouldn’t even be doing this right now.

As if on cue, Felix is jolted from his fantasy by a stifled gasp. His eyes snap open to see _ him _.

In a frantic flash of curses and shaky hands, Felix yanks his waistband up his thighs, trying desperately to preserve what little dignity he has left now. “Sylvain, shit, it’s not-- this isn’t-- you weren’t--” 

“Felix, calm down,” Sylvain interjects calmly, already closing the distance between them (Felix wishes he would stay away). 

Felix doesn’t listen, too busy avoiding eye contact, trying to will his erection away, to steady his hammering heart. He’s never wanted to run away more in his life, would rather face a demonic beast on his own than deal with this excruciating situation. 

“Here, let me…” Sylvain begins as he eases himself onto the edge of his bed. Felix tenses and scoots away like a frightened child (_ how pathetic _). “Just trust me, okay?”

A moment of strained silence passes between them as Felix worries his lip between his teeth, before he raises his eyes to meet Sylvain’s sincere gaze and feels his dick twitch with interest. Felix doesn’t respond, doesn’t even nod, but Sylvain takes his silence as permission and leans closer. He reaches a hand out, and Felix watches with bated breath as those fingers make their way to where he’s trying futilely to hide his painfully hard cock. Sylvain gently slides his fingers under Felix’s hands, pressing experimentally against the bulge he finds there, and grins at the whimper he elicits. 

“I’m sorry for missing our training session today,” Sylvain apologises, but there’s a teasing note to his words.

“Asshole,” Felix hisses without the usual bite. 

Sylvain hooks his fingers in Felix’s open trousers and begins to coax them back down. Felix wants to deny him, but the pressure in his abdomen is too great, the intensity in Sylvain’s eyes too overwhelming. He lifts his hips and sighs in relief as his cock is freed, still leaking eagerly. Sylvain is quick to wrap his long fingers around Felix’s base, humming his approval when he hears Felix curse under his breath. 

“I’ll make it up to you, I swear.” Sylvain smirks devilishly, and Felix feels like he’s on fire. 

There’s an angry quip on the tip of Felix’s tongue, but Sylvain renders him breathless with a firm squeeze to his base. He twists his hand, and Felix whines at the tight heat -- even better than he had imagined. He’s already so close again, probably could have gotten off just with the way Sylvain’s staring at him and his dick, eating him up with his eyes. Felix tries to swallows the groan in his throat.

“I thought this day would never come,” Sylvain murmurs. He’s leaning closer and closer, until their foreheads bump. “Thought I’d never get you like this in my bed.”

Felix feels like he’s been punched in the gut. Oh, no…_ he’s _ the idiot.

Sylvain lets go of Felix’s cock, earning him an indignant growl that quickly dissolves as Felix watches him lick wetly along the palm of his hand. An amused chuckle reverberates in Sylvain’s chest. When his now lubricated hand returns to Felix’s dick, it’s with clear intent. He starts a steady rhythm, pumping all the way from base to tip, twisting his hand expertly around the shaft. Felix can’t stop the whines that slip past his lips, his breath hot against Sylvain’s cheek. 

“That feel good?” Sylvain already knows the answer, can see it clear as day all over Felix’s flustered face. “Do you like how my hand feels?”

“Sh-shut up,” Felix snarls. His hips buck up into Sylvain’s palm, his release imminent. 

Sylvain has never been good at listening to orders. “You like it that much, huh? How long have you been touching yourself fantasising about this exact moment?” Felix wants to punch the smug look right off of Sylvain’s face as he leans ever closer, their lips just a breath away. “I’ll let you in on a little secret: I’ve been jerking off to the thought of you like this for years now.”

And just like that, the pressure in Felix’s groin snaps and his vision goes blurry with the intensity of his climax. Sylvain groans, his gaze venturing down to watch as Felix makes a mess of his hand. He pumps Felix through his orgasm, milks him of every last drop until the overstimulation is too much and has Felix growling. There’s a ghost of laughter on Sylvain’s lips when Felix swats his fingers off of his spent cock.

“Your sex face is fucking gorgeous,” Sylvain comments.

Felix just glares at Sylvain for a moment, completely breathless, wanting to smack him in the worst way, to make him stop staring at him _ like that _. Or…maybe not. Maybe what Felix really wants is something completely different.

“Shut up and kiss me already,” Felix sighs. 

A pleased grin lights up Sylvain’s face, one that reaches all the way to his eyes, makes them twinkle in the dim light of the room. He reaches his clean hand up to gently cup Felix’s jaw as his eyes focus in on the other’s lips. Felix is about to snarl impatiently at Sylvain when he finally obeys, chuckling as their lips meet. It’s dry and nervous and totally amateurish, but somehow Felix can feel that spark in his groin once more. 

Sylvain pulls back just enough to give Felix a reassuring smile before kissing him in earnest. He angles his head to the side, allowing their mouths to slot together better, so that he can run his tongue along Felix’s bottom lip, drawing out a deep groan. Sylvain hums in satisfaction as Felix opens up for him, melts under his fingers pressing gently into the nape of his neck. Felix doesn’t know how to reciprocate and tries not to think about all of the years of practise Sylvain has had, and in turn, all of his past lovers.

“You’re so cute,” Sylvain whispers against Felix’s mouth.

“And you’re a fucking dumbass,” Felix retorts, and they both know that he doesn’t really mean it.

With a final peck at Felix’s lips, Sylvain sits back and admires the mess he’s made. “Let’s clean up before round two.”

Felix blinks at Sylvain as he stands. “Round two?”

“Yea, I have to make it up to you for skipping training today.” Sylvain says it so casually, as if he’s not currently wiping Felix’s cum off of his hand with a dirty shirt. “And I guess also for making you wait so long for this.” There’s an impish curl to his lips as he says that.

Felix swallows hard, cursing himself for being such a fucking fool.


End file.
